The Bond That Cannot Be Broken
by Hidden Beneath The Truth
Summary: The story of friendship throughout Hogwarts. Starting in the year 1971. The marauders, Lily, Snape. The truth behind every friendship. Rated M for later chapters
1. The First Introduction

**-: **Hey guys this is my first fic so be nice ok? I'd love to hear feedback and I hope to update as often as I can. Much love so read and review okay? :)

**I do not own anything. That is J.K Rowling's doing.**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts express was as busy as any other year previously. An eleven year old boy came bouncing through the wall of platform 9 and ¾'s; the first noticeable aspect of his appearance would be the untamed, jet-black hair that could not lie flat on his head. Spectacles were perched on the end of his nose circling round hazel orbs filled with excitement.<p>

"Dad! Come on, I'm going to miss the train, then what would people think of me," sighed James Potter, grabbing his fathers upper arm dragging him along.

"James you have 15 minutes until the train will set off, now come here I need to talk to you," Charlus Potter spoke, his face filled with admiration for his son's enthusiasm for the adventure his son was about to face; "I'm so proud of you son, I know you will thrive and succeed with everything you set out to accomplish. You have your mother's intelligence, if only she would be here to see you now, she would be in tears. However, you have my humor and wit so I hope it does not get you into too much trouble in the years to come. I'll miss you my boy, make friends and have the time of your life, there's no other time like living and studying at Hogwarts. Trust me."

James Potter eyed his father curiously, "Since when did you become so sentimental? Isn't that the woman's job?" He asked his father with an added wink.

Before Charlus could reply there was a deafening whistle alerting James there was two minutes boarding time left. He wrapped his arms around his father and bid him farewell as he rushed onto the train with a new found anticipation and excitement, sending butterflies in every direction within his stomach.

After wondering around the train for ten minutes to find an empty compartment, James gave up and entered a compartment with just one occupant. "Alright if I squeeze in here? Everywhere else is full." announced James as he sat on the seat opposing the stranger. The boy had black long hair that looked in need of a cut, along with grey eyes that were focused on a magazine in hand; labeled '_Mischief Mayhem_' James smirked as his eyes skimmed over the title, thinking he did right in choosing this particular boy to befriend.

"Might as well, seen as you voluntarily sat down without waiting a reply," answered the boy in question, "the name's Sirius Black."

James involuntary stiffened at the last word that escaped the boy's mouth, his eyes wide with momentary shock. "Black? As in Walburga's boy?"

"Bloody hell, ease up a little mate, my family are crazy, all self important and bla bla bla. I don't agree with anything they say… So, are you going to tell me who you are?" Asked Sirius with an amused smirk playing at his lips as James began to relax a little.

"James Potter. Nice book you are reading there, planning on making the Black name even more hated?"

Before Sirius could answer, the compartment door swung open and a petite girl with auburn hair approached, "Please can we join you? No other compartment's are available I'm afraid." After a nod of approval from the two boys, the girl entered and sat next to James, who was quickly followed by a boy that had a frown plastered on his face, framed with greasy black hair like curtains and a hook shaped nose.

Sirius continued his conversation with James not bothered by the newcomers to the compartment, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad… Got a problem with that?" James asked turning to the boy in the corner who was sniggering and interrupted their conversation. The boy answered, "No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

The girl elbowed her friend in his ribs, as the boy responded with a groan she shouted, "Severus!" looking at him disapprovingly. As a result of Severus' actions, the girl bid James and Sirius goodbye and dragged Severus out of the compartment.

"Severus? What a name. I think he would much rather prefer Snivellus, has a ring to it, do you not think?" James asked, as he could not retain the smirk playing at his lips. Sirius matched that smirk and said, "Oh it matches him perfectly, we now pronounce you SNIVELLUS!" While pointing in the direction of Severus' departure, standing and bowing while bursting into laughter, soon joined by James.

The ride on the Hogwarts Express from then on was filled with laughter and an occasional bang from a certain carriage in particular. The two boys had found a new friendship within each other and the bond that would never be broken had been made.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so what did you think? I've tried to introduce the characters as I think they should be interpretted. <em>


	2. Memories and Hats

_Okay chapter two is up :) I know the stroy sounds boring but you have to ease into things before they become good_

* * *

><p>Upon entering the castle that would be their home for the next seven years, the first years were in awe of the architecture, and also bursting with anticipation of the years that await them.<p>

One first year that was more excited about what awaits in the magical world is one girl names Lily Evans. As she is muggle-born, she had little experience with the ability she longed to use. In her belittled knowledge of magic, her experiences would have implied a different story.

The years leading up to Hogwarts, Lily used to often visit a park settled in the middle of her town of Cokeworth. There were a set of swings which Lily named her own as she practically never left them, as she played on the swings she was able to descent through the air off of the swings, gracefully, no matter how high she swung.

Lily however, was not the only person that noticed the change within her, as she was compared to the muggles surrounding her. Severus Snape, a boy living at Spinner's End, often witnessed the locks of red hair on the nearby park performing what he believed as magic.

One day, Severus decided that he intended on letting the red head know of her magic ability. Warily, he approached the swings and the girl occupying them. Nervously, he coughed, clearing his throat. Lily stared intently at the boy as she waited for him to proceed.

"It's a good trick you can do on that swing, you know?" Severus said with a wary smile on his face.

"Whatever do you mean? And my mother tells me not to talk to strangers." Lily replied, however curiosity rose in her eyes, as Severus started to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"I'm Severus Snape; I couldn't stop myself to notice how you graciously land off of the swings no matter how high you swing previously." Lily's eyes widened with shock.

"You saw that?" As Severus nodded, Lily believed that he may have answers to her questions, "I can do other things too you know. Just the other day I made a new rose bud turn into a perfectly grown rose within thirty seconds."

Throughout the next hour or so, as the two children were sat on a bench in the park, Severus had confided in Lily on her ability to use magic. Lily had needed some convincing though, as she began to wonder whether Severus was lying or not. However, as he explained all of the different magical experiences he had, she was intrigued by the boy and began questioning him further, making Severus feel as though he was under interrogation rather than forming a new friend.

As the conversation continued, Lily began to trust Severus and began meeting him more often throughout the year.

In the closing ends of July 1971, Lily rushed to Severus' house, announcing she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Dear Miss Evans,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

As Severus read the letter given to him by Lily, he ran upstairs to collect his identical letter and showed Lily. Lily's eyes skimmed over the letter, raising her eyes to meet a set of dark eyes, she engulfed him in a hug.

The magical bond to their friendship had started from there.

* * *

><p>As the first years scattered across the front of the Great Hall, after the speech given to them about the sorting ceremony, the first years becoming more nervous with each step.<p>

Professor McGonagall then came into view holding a scroll while saying, 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool provided for you. Black, Sirius!"

The boy strutted up the steps and perched himself on the stool. As the hat was placed on his head, Sirius began looking nervous and panicked.

The surprise mostly on the Slytherins behalf, the hat proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Sirius passed James, he high fived his new friend and walked over to the Gryffindor table that were clapping vigorously.

A few minutes had passed and all of the first years had now been sorted, joining Sirius in the Gryffindor house were; James Potter smirking as he approached the table; Remus Lupin, a boy who's clothes were shabby, and has thick dark brown hair; Peter Pettigrew, an extremely short boy with a pointed nose and mousy brown hair; Lily Evans, much to Severus' dismay; Frank Longbottom, a short, chubby boy with brown hair and bucked teeth; Alice MacDougal, a petite girl with chocolate brown hair that bounced to her shoulders.

While the feast had started Lily looked around for her friend, Severus was at the end of the Slytherin table with another boy. Lily recalled the boy with the name Zabini. _I wonder why the Sorting Hat put Sev in Slytherin… Guess I'm just going to have to make friends with my own house._

And so, Hogwarts had officially been classed as the first year's home for the next seven years.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know when the next chapter will be up I have exams coming up for my A Levels that might be taking up my spare time. But please read and review :) <em>


	3. A Boy With A New Hair Cut

25th October

"James! Get off of my bed you bloody hippogriff." Sirius screamed as James scattered away to avoid the pillow aimed in his direction.

However, Remus wasn't so lucky, the pillow hit him square in the face and made Remus stumble a few steps backwards, dropping a few books in the process.

"Just what I need, thanks Sirius." Remus spoke with an unenthusiastic tone. The bags underneath Remus' eyes were growing increasingly darker each dark for the past week.

"Remus…are you ok, mate? You really don't look good." James asked his eyebrow rose, looking quizzically at his friend. Worried for his friend he added, "You actually look worse than yesterday, and I thought that was bad."

Blinking his eyes rapidly while trying to fight off of a yawn, Remus replied, "Such a lovely compliment from my 'friend'. My mum is quite ill; I need to go home tonight to help look after her with my Dad."

* * *

><p>The next day, the three friends stood outside of the Potions classroom waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive.<p>

"Is Sluggie ever on time for a lesson nowadays? I mean if I can make it on time then surely he could make an effort." Sirius said, shaking his head while staring up at no particular spot on the wall. James and Peter sniggered at his comment, whereas, Lily Evans shook her head in dismay. "If you boys would ever listen in class than rather make up nicknames for people, you may actually begin to comprehend the effort teachers make in preparing our lesson." At this point Professor Slughorn made an appearance and beckoned the students into his classroom.

Taking a glance at the girl to his right, James answered, "Of course we pay attention, Lovely Lily, but teachers seem to favour _some_ students over us wonderful people. Anyway, like you need to pay attention, Slughorn already seems to have his eyes on higher things for you." At this statement, Lily's cheeks began to redden so she turned and started a new topic with Severus while entering the Potions classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, James noticed that because of an absent Remus, he would have no partner for the lesson. As if reading James' mind, Professor Slughorn bellowed out, "James- my boy, you will join Lily and Severus today, if that is no problem?" Turning his head to the two students in question. Lily answered with a polite smile, but however, missed the scowl on her partners face as James approached the free stool he would be occupying for the lesson.

"Just read your bloody quidditch book or hum a song, stay out of my way Potter. Just because you may scrape a pass, I would like a good grade." Snape said unenthusiastically. While Lily started adding the appropriate ingredients to the shared cauldron, there was an unannounced stare between the two males, which even though there was no prize, neither one would back down.

_This is going to be an eventful lesson_ thought James. _Maybe I should just add some of the slime from your hair and see how the potion will turn out, Snivellus. _

"JAMES POTTER!"

Jumping at his voice being shouted, he turned to find a very angry Lily Evans staring at him with wild eyes. "What in the world did you do to Severus' hair?"

"A good day to you too Evans, and Snivellus? I have no idea, do explain." However, there was no need for explaining as at that moment a pink head of hair decided to approach the couple in the hall way.

"Brings out those lovely dark eyes of yours," James sniggered, "And what are the chances that it wasn't actually me that did this. Whoever did this deserves a bloody kiss."

"Kiss me, James." Howled Sirius, who just made his exit from the Great Hall, jumping onto James' back while puckering his lips in an attempt to embarrass James.

"Get off, you oaf!" James shoved Sirius off; as they began to walk towards the Staircase, a squeak of a voice was just about heard, "James! Sirius! Wait!"

Peter Pettigrew came charging down the halls in an attempt to catch up with his other roommates, Sirius turned to face the boy while saying, "Seriously mate, next time just get a bulldozer you were barging people out of the way that fast."

"Sorry. Nice job on Severus' hair by the way. Permanent stay?" answered Peter.

"BLACK! COME AND CHANGE MY HAIR BACK NOW!"

"And so the week begins…" said James, bursting into a jog to be rid of the Bat Bogey hex headed in their direction.


End file.
